The present subject matter relates generally to a hidden down spout system. More specifically, the present subject matter discloses a down spout system in which down spouts are hidden inside of elements that resemble the inside and outside corner trims used in standard siding installations.
Down spouts are used to carry water from gutters and direct that water to appropriate discharge areas. Typically, down spouts are vertical pipes that direct rainwater (and melted snow, etc.) from a building's elevated rain gutters to the ground level. At the ground level, the water is directed away from the building's foundation either directly to a sewer or to an area appropriate for rainwater harvesting or for safe infiltration into the ground.
To many homeowners, down spouts are a necessary evil. They are functionally essential to maintain proper drainage around the home and help to keep the lower level of the home dry, but they are an eye sore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that may be used to improve the aesthetic quality of down spout systems, as described and claimed herein.